


Подготовка брата-сержанта Рафена

by Kristabelle, WTF Warhammer Blood Angels 2021 (fandom_Blood_Angels)



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Anal Beads, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Medical Procedures, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristabelle/pseuds/Kristabelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Blood_Angels/pseuds/WTF%20Warhammer%20Blood%20Angels%202021
Summary: Рафен всего лишь хотел сопровождать Копьё Телесто. Он понятия не имел, что сделать это просто так не получится.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Подготовка брата-сержанта Рафена

**Author's Note:**

> О предшествующих приключениях Копья, которые вызвали такой ажиотаж, можно прочитать [ здесь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615890).

— Я ни на что не жалуюсь, — твёрдо произнёс Рафен, глядя в глаза брату Корбуло.  
Это было не самой простой задачей. Из-за противоестественного сходства верховного сангвинарного жреца с Великим Ангелом порой казалось, что перед ним стоит видение, светлый образ Сангвиния, который через мгновение растворится в золотом сиянии. И мягкий упрёк во взгляде совершенно не упрощал задачу.  
— Я знаю, — спокойно ответил Корбуло. — Но таков приказ лорда Данте. Перед грядущей миссией я должен тебя осмотреть и, при необходимости, подготовить.  
— Подготовить к чему?.. — озадаченно протянул Рафен.  
Он попытался вспомнить, о какой такой важной миссии может идти речь, чтобы для этого понадобилась дополнительная подготовка, но эйдетическая память так и не воскресила ничего, заслуживающего внимания. Единственной миссией, которая ему предстояла, было сопровождение Копья Телесто в арсенал башни Регио.  
По правде говоря, Рафен ожидал, что святое Копьё останется в Реклюзиаме ордена наравне с другими важными реликвиями Кровавых Ангелов. Решение командора Данте закрыть его в арсенале оказалось для него внезапным и от этого ещё более печальным. Не то чтобы Рафен надеялся в будущем часто видеть Копьё, но всё же… Он почти не рассчитывал на успех, когда просил хотя бы позволить ему сопровождать оружие в Регио, и был удивлён, что просьбу удовлетворили.  
Но, похоже, всё было не так уж просто.  
— Командор велел мне убедиться, что в случае форс-мажора на предстоящем задании ты не пострадаешь, — пояснил Корбуло. — По крайней мере, не слишком сильно.  
— Но… — начал Рафен.  
Верховный сангвинарный жрец слегка приподнял бровь.  
— Да?  
— Мне ведь просто нужно отвезти Копьё?  
— Да, — повторил Корбуло. — Просто нужно. А теперь раздевайся.  
Делать было нечего, и Рафен обречённо снял тунику. Отказаться от осмотра он при всём желании не мог — даже безотносительно приказа лорда Данте, Корбуло был не просто выше, а гораздо выше сержанта по званию. Оставалось только смириться.  
— Полностью, — уточнил Корбуло, поднимая нартециум.  
Рафен тяжело вздохнул и подчинился. Дульный срез нартециума упёрся в его тело, выпуская сразу с десяток длинных игл. Он слегка поморщился. Ощущение было не из приятных.  
— Что такого может случиться при перевозке Копья? — спросил он, чтобы отвлечься. — Нам ведь даже не нужно покидать поверхность Ваала.  
— Всякое бывает, — туманно отозвался Корбуло.  
Иглы наконец втянулись в корпус нартециума, и сангвинарный жрец опустил руку.  
— Это всё? — с надеждой спросил Рафен.  
— Нет, — разочаровал его Корбуло. — Залезай на стол.  
Рафен без энтузиазма окинул взглядом «стол» — окованную металлом плиту из нескольких подвижных сегментов, возвышавшуюся посреди смотровой. Яркие люмены, нависающие над столом, придавали ему сходство с небольшой сценой. С краю, как бы между прочим, виднелись звенья адамантиевых цепей.  
Металлическая поверхность холодила обнажённую кожу, когда Рафен уселся, а затем, подчиняясь выразительным жестам Корбуло, и улёгся на стол.  
— Что вы собираетесь делать?.. — озадаченно поинтересовался он, увидев, как сангвинарный жрец аккуратно отсоединяет нартециум от латной перчатки.  
Подоспевший серв с поклоном принял инструмент из его рук, согнувшись под немалым весом бронированного корпуса. Корбуло, как будто не замечая растущего недоумения Рафена, вслед за нартециумом расстался с перчатками. Рафен ещё успел подумать, что у сангвинарного жреца красивые руки, и что тот, наверное, один из немногих Кровавых Ангелов, кто не питает страсти к длинным миндалевидным ногтям, предпочитая обрезать их под корень. Затем белые латницы доспеха сменил тонкий, плотно облегающий пальцы пластек.  
Рафен постарался отвлечься от всего этого, разглядывая резной карниз на потолке, насколько позволяли слепящие люмены. Если таков был приказ лорда Данте, сказал он себе, значит, так было нужно. Не его делом было выяснять, для чего. Главное было — не думать о том, что ловкие пальцы сейчас ощупывают его тело, и что улыбка брата Корбуло, похожая на ожившую фреску с изображением Ангела, так близко…  
На этом месте Рафен понял, что его контроль над собственным телом сейчас не лучше, чем у неофита, впервые выбравшегося из саркофага. Никакие навыки торможения безусловных рефлексов, выработанные годами тренировок, не помогали остановить безудержный прилив крови к паху.  
— Не беспокойся, — словно в ответ на его мысли произнёс брат Корбуло. — Это нормальная реакция. Ты ещё очень хорошо справляешься с собой.  
Рафен тяжело вздохнул и подумал, что, когда всё это закончится, надо будет попросить капеллана назначить ему какую-нибудь епитимью. На всякий случай.  
Тёплые, почти горячие пальцы ощупали низ живота. Рафен обречённо констатировал про себя, что стесняться, видимо, уже поздно, поскольку стояк выдал его с головой.  
— Давай в коленно-локтевую, — скомандовал Корбуло.  
Оставалось только подчиниться, что Рафен и сделал, встав на четвереньки.  
— А это обязательно? — произнёс он с робкой надеждой, что брат Корбуло усмехнётся и скажет, что просто пошутил.  
Однако верховный сангвинарный жрец был предельно серьёзен.  
— Это строго обязательно, — заявил он.  
Краем глаза Рафен заметил, как он смазывает пальцы прозрачным гелем. Это был далеко не первый осмотр в его жизни, и не приходилось сомневаться в том, что случится дальше. Продолжая гадать, как всё это может быть связано с доставкой Копья, Рафен глубоко вдохнул и закрыл глаза.  
Лубрикант, как и ожидалось, оказался прохладным и скользким. Рафен шумно выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы. Корбуло, мягко надавливая, массировал пальцем его анус. Очень осторожно, даже нежно. Сахиил на его месте точно бы уже запихал руку по локоть, подумал Рафен, и тут же поспешил отогнать эту мысль.  
— Расслабься, брат, — мягко произнёс Корбуло, и это тоже странно контрастировало с его прежним командным тоном.  
— Я пытаюсь, — пробормотал Рафен.  
Проклятое воображение, как всегда, было не на его стороне. А представить на месте Корбуло того, на кого он был так похож, оказалось вдруг так просто, что прогнать эту греховную мысль всё никак не удавалось.  
А кроме того…  
Кроме того, эти ласковые прикосновения были так приятны…  
Забывшись на мгновение, Рафен пропустил момент, когда скользкий от лубриканта палец всё-таки протиснулся внутрь. Мышцы тут же судорожно сжались, и анус обожгло болью.  
Корбуло цокнул языком.  
— Тише, брат. Всё хорошо. Просто глубоко дыши.  
— Я это и делаю, — выдохнул Рафен.  
Не без труда, но ему удалось расслабиться. Боль отступила, уступив место приятным ощущениям. Не сдержавшись, Рафен глухо застонал, когда палец вновь задвигался внутри. Мучительно хотелось плюнуть на всё, схватить окаменевший от приливающей крови член рукой и немного сбросить напряжение. Но Корбуло, наверное, не одобрил бы такого поведения.  
— Рафен, ты совсем не оправдываешь своего прозвища, — в голосе сангвинарного жреца звучал лёгкий упрёк. — Так дело не пойдёт.  
— Э-э… И что делать?  
Брат Корбуло вздохнул.  
— Понадобится более тщательная подготовка, — провозгласил он. — Не беспокойся. Я буду осторожен.  
Следовало отдать Корбуло должное: он и в самом деле работал пальцами очень аккуратно, так что Рафен чувствовал какое-то почти стыдное, но всё равно сладостное удовольствие. Тем не менее, если бы его спросили, он бы признался, что ему было бы куда проще расслабиться в какой-нибудь более подходящей для этого обстановке. Хотя бы не на смотровом столе.  
Однако его мнением никто не интересовался.  
Корбуло тщательно разминал и растягивал его анус, водя туда-сюда сначала одним пальцем, потом двумя, до тех пор, пока Рафен не привык к присутствию чего-то постороннего в себе. Всё это уже совершенно перестало напоминать ректальный осмотр. Лубрикант вытекал наружу при каждом новом движении и уже тёк по ляжкам, член стоял как каменный, потяжелевшую от прилива крови мошонку тянуло вниз. Но трогать себя по-прежнему было нельзя, и Рафен терпел, от усердия едва не прокусив клыками нижнюю губу. А Корбуло, как будто нарочно игнорируя его состояние, так и не прикоснулся к несчастному сержанту нигде, кроме области своего непосредственного интереса.  
А потом он и вовсе закончил странный массаж и отстранился от стола, так что Рафен едва не взвыл от разочарования.  
— Уже всё? — спросил он, не зная, на что надеется больше, на окончание или развитие событий.  
— Конечно, нет, — последовал ответ. — Мы только начали.  
Рафен запоздало понял, что уже не так сильно хочет продолжения, но деваться было некуда. Корбуло раздвинул его ягодицы, и Рафен ощутил, как в анус медленно входит что-то твёрдое.  
— А это ещё что? — поинтересовался он, хотя дурное предчувствие уже подсказывало ответ.  
— Клизма, — не разочаровал его Корбуло. — Расслабься и дыши животом.  
Рафен честно постарался последовать его совету, но сказать было проще, чем сделать, когда щёлкнул переключатель, и прохладная вода хлынула в его кишки. Холод проник в тело упругими щупальцами, сжимая внутренности в своей хватке. Поначалу Рафен даже нашёл, что получает от этого странное удовольствие. Однако уже через несколько минут чувство приятной наполненности в животе сменилось распиранием и резкими укусами боли. Рафен зашевелился и сильнее прогнул спину, пытаясь избавиться от дискомфорта. Ничего не вышло.  
Вода всё лилась, растягивая кишечник сильнее. Живот быстро увеличивался в размерах, и ощущения Рафену уже совсем не нравились.  
— Может быть, уже хватит? — предпринял он попытку начать переговоры, но не достиг особого успеха.  
— Потерпи, брат, — Корбуло успокаивающе похлопал его по плечу. — Вливаю совсем немного. Меньше, чем неофиту.  
Низ живота свело резким спазмом, так что Рафен скривился и заворчал от боли. То ли неофиты были терпеливее него, то ли дело было в чём-то другом, но по ощущениям кишки готовы были разорваться. Он так сосредоточился на том, чтобы стерпеть спазм, что не сразу заметил, как вода перестала литься.  
— Можешь перевернуться, если хочешь, — разрешил ему Корбуло.  
Это было весьма кстати, поскольку Рафену уже порядочно надоело стоять на четвереньках. Пользуясь предложением, он улёгся на спину, согнув ноги в коленях. Живот выглядел болезненно раздутым, и, разворачиваясь, Рафен снова почувствовал спазмы. На этот раз тянуло сильнее и мучительно хотелось по нужде, но анус надёжно запечатывал толстый наконечник шланга.  
— Нужно будет немного потерпеть, — ласково произнёс Корбуло.  
Он вдруг оказался рядом, очень близко, почти нависая над столом. Положив ладонь Рафену на живот и слегка надавливая, он принялся за осторожный массаж. Только теперь Рафен заметил, что Корбуло уже снял перчатки. А ещё — что руки у него тёплые, и их ласкающие прикосновения очень приятны. Как минимум, массаж успокаивал спазмы.  
А потом Корбуло как будто случайно скользнул рукой ниже и погладил его член.  
Рафен не сдержал протяжного стона. Через мгновение до него дошёл смысл происходящего, и он уставился на верховного сангвинарного жреца во все глаза. Тот улыбнулся.  
— Будет лучше, если ты немного расслабишься, — произнёс он, лаская пенис Рафена рукой.  
Другой рукой он при этом слегка пошевелил наконечник шланга. Это было уже слишком. Рафен осознал, что не может больше терпеть, и, если уж на то пошло, не собирается. Он застонал в голос и всё-таки кончил, фонтаном изливая семя себе на живот.  
С минуту после этого он лежал расслабленно, наслаждаясь покоем. Потом ему стало неловко. Следовало держать себя в руках, но…  
Корбуло медленно вытащил наконечник шланга из его ануса, отчего все мысли Рафена о смущении и самообладании в присутствии старших по званию мгновенно оказались вытеснены иными, куда более приземлёнными.  
— Ступай в уборную, мы продолжим, когда ты вернёшься, — скомандовал сангвинарный жрец. — Или, — добавил он после небольшой паузы, — тебе уже не хочется?  
Дважды приглашать было не нужно. Рафен бросился в указанном направлении со всей скоростью, которую мог развить.  
Когда он вернулся, оказалось, что Корбуло не терял времени даром. На столах, где в обычное время, должно быть, предполагалась раскладка хирургических инструментов, были столь же тщательно разложены орудия совершенно иного толка. Рафен уставился на эту выставку во все глаза.  
Здесь были конструкции из стекла, металла и полированного камня самых разных форм, порой столь необычных, что Рафен сходу не рискнул бы предположить, каким концом это следовало использовать.  
— А откуда?.. — начал он и тут встретил взгляд верховного сангвинарного жреца.  
Корбуло слегка улыбнулся, наблюдая его изумление.  
— Есть вещи, сержант, — произнёс тот, — незнание которых сделает твою жизнь спокойнее. Если ты готов, залезай на стол.  
Сдержав рвущийся из груди тяжёлый вздох, Рафен дисциплинированно подчинился, сразу принимая привычную коленно-локтевую позу. У него не осталось ни сомнений, ни иллюзий относительно грядущего.  
В голове роились совершенно неуместные мысли относительно того, каким способом в апотекарионе могла пополняться впечатляющая коллекция. Рафен постарался не заострять на этом внимание. В конце концов, сказал он себе, не было существенной разницы…  
Смазанные лубрикантом пальцы скользнули в его анус, почти не встретив сопротивления, и Корбуло удовлетворённо хмыкнул.  
— Так гораздо лучше, — заключил он, и на долю секунды у Рафена мелькнула слабая надежда, что на этом всё закончится.  
Увы, верховный сангвинарный жрец был не из тех, кто что-то делает наполовину.  
— Теперь расслабься и дыши глубже, — скомандовал он.  
Что-то горячее, скользкое от смазки, проникло в его тело, и не успел Рафен порадоваться, что оно, по крайней мере, не толще двух пальцев, как всё закончилось. Странный предмет очутился внутри.  
— А это ещё что?  
— Твои романтически настроенные братья называют это «цепью любви», — пояснил Корбуло, проталкивая в его анус следующий предмет.  
Тот явно был крупнее, пусть и не намного. Рафен вспомнил совет глубоко дышать и немедленно им воспользовался.  
— Понятнее не стало! — произнёс он и охнул, когда твёрдые штуковины вдруг рванулись наружу.  
Однако это ощущение оказалось неожиданно приятным.  
— Анальные бусы, — пояснил Корбуло. — Каждая следующая бусина крупнее предыдущей.  
Рафен изогнулся, рассматривая то, что он держал в руках. Это действительно походило на цепь — несколько алых бусин в форме капель, соединённых между собой тросом. На конце красовалось небольшое золотое кольцо.  
Ему не понравился диаметр последней бусины. В широкой части она была почти с кулак.  
— Их ведь… Надо не все? — с надеждой спросил он.  
— Все, — разочаровал его Корбуло, и в анус Рафена снова скользнула первая бусина. Потом вторая.  
Рафен почувствовал, как кровь снова приливает к паху. Всё это было странно, но он определённо начинал получать некоторое удовольствие от происходящего.  
— Очень хорошо, — похвалил его Корбуло, проталкивая внутрь следующую бусину.  
Она была больше. Значительно больше в широкой части, и Рафен охнул, когда твёрдая капля проникла в его тело. Очень хотелось схватить рукой потяжелевший член, но трогать себя в присутствии верховного сангвинарного жреца было как-то неловко. В конце концов, ему же не разрешали…  
Корбуло вновь потянул бусы наружу. Крайняя бусина выскользнула, вызывав у Рафена невольный стон. Терпеть становилось труднее. Когда сангвинарный жрец отвлёкся ненадолго, чтобы добавить тёплой смазки, Рафен успел быстро передёрнуть пару раз, чтобы хоть немного снять напряжение. Он надеялся, что эта шалость прошла незамеченной.  
Тёплая бусина толкнулась обратно, и Рафен вновь напомнил себе о необходимости дышать глубже. Следующая «капля» вошла с трудом. Он уже думал, не попросить ли Корбуло остановиться, когда бусина вдруг провалилась внутрь.  
По его подсчётам, оставалась одна. И Рафен помнил, какого она была размера.  
— Можешь помочь себе рукой, если хочешь, — ласково произнёс Корбуло, прежде чем потянуть за кольцо.  
Рафену не нужно было предлагать дважды. Опираясь лбом на предплечье, он другой рукой схватил свой член, совершенно не заботясь о том, как это выглядит со стороны, и с наслаждением провёл ладонью туда-сюда, сдерживая стон облегчения, когда бусы покидали его тело.  
Корбуло сделал томительную паузу, прежде чем вновь начал проталкивать в его расслабленный анус бусины по одной. Рафен стиснул зубы и крепче сжал член в кулаке. Острые уколы наслаждения возникали толчками по мере того, как бусы продвигались внутрь. Он поймал себя на том, что считает их, словно оставшиеся патроны в болтере. Осталось три… Две… Одна…  
Охнув, Рафен принялся наяривать, словно неофит, впервые читающий «Дневники Азкаэллона» под одеялом после отбоя. Последняя бусина проникла в его анус и замерла внутри приятной тяжестью.  
— Готов? — спросил его Корбуло, но Рафен смог ответить только нечленораздельным всхлипом, когда тот потянул за кольцо.  
Он стиснул свой член и кончил, заливая семенной жидкостью стол, и замер, тяжело дыша.  
— Отлично, сержант, — произнёс верховный сангвинарный жрец. — Как самочувствие?  
— Зае… В смысле, нормально, — простонал Рафен в ответ.  
Корбуло снял перчатки с характерным чавкающим звуком и отбросил их в сторону. Затем ободряюще похлопал сержанта по спине.  
— Осталось немного, — произнёс он тоном, который, вероятно, должен был звучать успокаивающе.  
— Немного?.. — переспросил Рафен. — Минутку…  
— Я уже почти доволен результатом, — отозвался Корубло.  
Повернув голову под неудобным углом, Рафен наблюдал, как он задумчиво созерцает свой впечатляющий арсенал, словно художник, разглядывающий недописанную картину на почтительном расстоянии.  
— Почти?  
— Командор ясно дал понять, что ты должен быть подготовлен к возможным последствиям своей грядущей миссии как можно тщательнее, — Корбуло вздохнул. — Это моя зона ответственности, брат. И я не выпущу тебя отсюда, пока не буду уверен. Остался небольшой завершающий штрих…  
Наконец остановившись на чём-то, он взял со стола новое орудие и повернулся к Рафену, показывая, какой именно штрих.  
Повисла пауза.  
— Небольшой?.. — произнёс Рафен, совладав наконец с подводившим его голосом.  
— Ты сможешь, — улыбнулся Корбуло. — Доверься мне.  
«Небольшой штрих» был размером с его руку от пальцев до локтя. Выполненный из матово-белого стекла, а, может быть, и камня с золотыми жилками, в другое время он бы показался Рафену красивым. Навершие, украшенное рельефным изображением сложенных крыльев, было размером с кулак.  
— Я… Я не уверен, что смогу ещё раз, — прошептал Рафен.  
Корбуло покачал головой.  
— Соберись, сержант. Или твоя любовь к Ангелу недостаточно сильна?  
Быть может, это было следствие слишком сильных впечатлений, или же дело оказалось в чём-то другом, но звучание его голоса вдруг до боли напомнило Рафену голос Великого Ангела из его болезненных видений. Он вздрогнул и почувствовал, что, пожалуй, верховный сангвинарный жрец прав.  
— Я готов! — заявил он прежде, чем подумал, а стоит ли это говорить.  
Корбуло наклонил голову к плечу.  
— Надеюсь, что да.  
В целом, это было даже приятно.  
Растянутый предшествующими упражнениями анус принял игрушку, больше приличествующую какому-нибудь Имперскому Кулаку, на удивление легко. Рафен чувствовал, как нечто большое и твёрдое продвигается всё глубже в его тело. Бросив взгляд на живот, он заметил даже, как выпирает напротив утолщения на конце игрушки брюшная стенка.  
Корбуло осторожно продвигал дилдо вглубь, потом до половины вытаскивал снова и проталкивал обратно, явно собираясь в конце концов впихнуть до упора. Рафен закрыл глаза, и, помогая себе рукой, подумал об Ангеле. О золотом свете, окружающем белоснежные крылья. О том, что вскоре ему снова нужно будет оказаться рядом со святым Копьём и — кто знает? — быть может, вновь удастся коснуться реликвии и ощутить присутствие примарха.  
А это было так прекрасно. Словно лёгкий поцелуй превосходным летним днём…  
— Всё хорошо, Рафен? — ласково спросил его Ангел, и его голос коснулся самых нежных струн в душе сержанта.  
Тот закричал и кончил, чувствуя, как горячие волны удовольствия прокатываются по телу с каждым ударом сердец.  
— Да, — прошептал он, не зная, к кому обращается. — Да…  
Он тяжело дышал. Лубрикант вытекал из его разработанного сверх меры ануса и медленно стекал по ногам горячими струйками.  
— Превосходно, — произнёс Корбуло, убирая свой специфический инструмент в ёмкость с раствором для дезинфекции. — Вот теперь, сержант, тебя можно счесть готовым для выполнения этого ответственного задания. По крайней мере, мы с лордом Данте можем быть за тебя спокойны.  
Рафен осторожно сполз со смотрового стола и сделал над собой усилие, чтобы поставить ноги поближе друг к другу. Ощущение было такое, словно какая-то часть дилдо до сих пор оставалась в нём. Он даже провёл рукой между ягодиц, дабы убедиться, что это не так.  
— Неприятные ощущения могут сохраняться ещё несколько часов, — буднично проинформировал его Корбуло. — Но, уверен, исполнению задачи они не помешают. Ты можешь идти.  
— Ага, — пробормотал Рафен.  
Он выпрямился и расправил плечи, стараясь не думать о том, что лубрикант всё ещё течёт по ногам.  
— Душ налево по коридору, — добавил Корбуло. — И да…  
На мгновение в его голосе Рафену почудились нотки тревоги.  
— Всё же будь поаккуратнее с этим Копьём.  



End file.
